One Lucky Man
by CrissColfer's Land Of Stories
Summary: A little Tibbs family fic based on the song "I'll be" by Edwin McCain; it's just another day in the life of Jethro, Tony, and their son TJ, then again things are never normal for our favorite NCIS characters. Obvious Tibbs slash with a splash of McGiva and motherly Ziva. Who doesn't love all that mixed together? Enjoy!


**Just a little Tibbs family fluff that I've had in my back pocket for a while. Enjoy! **

**I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters, though TJ is mine, and he's kind of the most adorable kid ever...but wouldn't any kid be that had that DNA? **

**I also don't own "I'll Be" I'm not that rich, actually I'm not rich at all. **

**Happy Reading! **

Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't used to waking up alone, so when he woke to see his three year old son pressed up aginst his side he smiled and brushed the light brown hair from his tan forhead. The smell of cofffee met his nose and knowing that his husband was downstairs waiting with fresh brew was more than enough incintive to get up.

He wasn't suprised to see Tony walking around the kitchen gathering supplies to fix breakfast, it was a usual occurance. DiNozzo cooked breakfast and he got TJ ready for the day, nor did it suprise him to hear music coming from the speakers on the counter; but what did suprise him was the light singing that that came from his partner. It was different then the way that he would sing in the car or with their son, this was full of emotion and purpose.

_"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful, stop me and steal my emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky never revealing their me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love..."_

His body moved intime with the music, something that the older man not only found extremly attractive but also very calming. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, this was a side of his partner that he didn't often get to see and leaning aginst the door frame he was enjoying his view. The dark shreads of his brown bed-head bangs fell in his eyes with each sway of his body; his lose fitting Ohio State shorts hung loosely on his hips, while one of Gibbs's old NIS shirts hung limp on his shoulders. And for Jethro that was sexier then any of his $500 dollar suites.

Tony flipped the baccon into the plate, cutting off the stove and adding the side to the eggs and toast on the table. Deciding to make his presence known Gibbs came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder, "Smells good,"

Reaching over and cutting off the music he smiled, "It will be ready in a few minutes, you wanna' wake the little monster." Pressing a kiss to the younger agent's forehead, Jethro reached over and grabbed the coffee cup off from beside the stove.

"Ah, let him sleep, he was restless last night, plus for a day with Abby he's going to need all the energy he can get."

"Wow, a whole fifteen minutes alone, whatever shall we do with it?" the over dramatic tone pulled a laugh from the silver fox, reaching out and grabbing his hand he pulled him closer allowing his hands to rest gently against Tony's hips. "'Anything can be found again, except for time wasted' Fre..." before allowing him to finish his accented movie quote, Gibbs captured his lips, enjoying the taste of coffee and baccon that mixed with the taste of Tony. He pulled him closer as his partners hands ghosted into his hair, enjoying the soft texture under his fingers.

Without question their tounges dulled for power, Jethro's hands pushing up the sides of his shirts, his hands roaming over his parnters well toned body. He pulled him tighter against him, feeling the moans attempting to escape from the younger agents mouth. Removing his lips, allowing a chance for air, his lips attacked the soft skin of his neck, nipping his teeth along the flesh, Tony's head resting on his shoulders trying to keep his noises at bay.

Entranced in each others presence neither heard the sounds of little feet approaching the kitchen,"Dadda?" jumping Gibbs flinched as his shoulder hit the cabinet and his elbow hit the speaker system causing the room to once again feel with the soft sounds of Tony's music.

Tony quickly caught his breath and in a few strides had reached the door frame. Picking up his son he smiled as his flush filled face rested against the top of the small head and he breathed a sigh of realief that his son was much like his father in the fact that he didn't ask a lot of questions and was content to just curl up in his daddy's arms.

Reaching up and pulling a sippy cup from the top cabinet and grabbing the apple juice from the fridge, Special Agent Gibbs joinned his family at the kitchen table. Meeting Tony's eyes, reading in them all the things that had been expressed in their five minute make-out session; love, trust, understand, happiness, contentment, and truth that what they had was real and happy. Grinning he handed his son his juice and began cutting up the eggs into three year old's size bites. Neither of them noticed the music still playing in the background.

_"...I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above..."_

"Dadda?" Tony laid the collar down on his dress shirt as he turned to see the ocean blue eyes behind the voice staring at him

"Well look at you handsome!" The young boy broke out into a grin. Timothy Jackson DiNozzo Gibbs, or TJ as his family called him, was a spitting image of the young special agent, but with his Papa's bright blue eyes and stubborn personality. His size 2T navy blue NCIS shirt, (a gift from his aunt Abby), only made his ocean blues darker and his sandy blond hair lighter. He was such a perfect combination of his parents.

The toddler clapped his hands, "Work!"

"Yeah buddy, we're going to work", Picking up the kahaki cargo short claid Gibblet Tony headed downstairs to see his best friend.

_"...I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life..."_

Jethro Gibbs finished his coffee before sitting the cup in the sink, and tucking in his green polo as he heard his boys come down the stairs, TJ chattering about everything that he was going to do with Abby today.

"We're gonna dink Pow! and play with' Burt and and see 'Gee!" The older agent couldn't help but smile at his sons enthusiasm as he was brought into the converstation, "Papa, we go to NCIS!"

Gibbs took his son from his partner and slipped on the young boys Sperry's (to match the ones his daddy often wore), "Yeah we are bud,"

Tony came back after holstering his wepon on his hip and securing his badge, and Gibbs couldn't help but stare at his man; his black dress pants were accented with a smiple white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, which helped show off his tan skin and green eyes. He threw his hat on top of his slightly styled locks.

The younger agent turned to look at his son still content in his papa's arms, "You want to wear your hat?" The young boy took it from his father and plopped it on his head backwards and grinned as both his fathers laughed slightly, all three of them perfectly content in their little family.

Tony grabbed the keys off the table, "Ready?"

Jethro leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, "Now I am,"

_"...And rain falls angry on the tin roof, and we lie awake in my bed. You're my survivor, your my living proof, my love is alive and not dead..."_

"Abbbbby," the young toddler leaped from his papa's arms to the waiting hands of his aunt.

"TJ! I'im so happy to see you, thank you for letting me watch him Boss Man."

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek, "Any time Abbs, don't spoil my soon too much."

The goth was too busy laughing with her partner in crime to hear the worlds of her silver haired fox

_"...Tell me that we belong togehter. Dress it up with the trappings of love, I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above..."_

It had become the little things in life that made MCRT leader Leroy Jethro Gibbs smile, picking up his coffe and enjoying the sweet smell that floated to his nose. But what made him really smile was the small heart hand drawn on his cup, unnoticable to anyone who wasn't looking for it, but the perfect little daily reminder from Tony that he was always loved.

"Do we have leads on the Rader case?"

'Um, boss, actually I'm running the cell phone logs from Captin Rader's cell phone against those of Private Ellis's. Private Ellis, was under the command of Captin Rader in '09 and while over the Private, Rader put a reprimand in his file saying he didn't think that he was fit for this command...basically he ruined Ellis's carrer."

"Good work McGee, I have a SitRep meeting in MTAC in ten; take Tony and go pay a visit to our Private Ellis."

_"...I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life..."_

Tony looked over at Tim as they pulled up in front of their destination, "So how's baby McGoo baking?"

Rolling his eyes, but keeping the light smile on his face as he stepped out of the car and buttoned his suite jacket, "Great! We got to hear his heart beat and see him at the doctor yesterday, I just hate how hard it is on Ziva being stuck on desk duty, but we both know it's well worth it."

"Oh yeah, it's worth it," Slapping him on the back with silent support from one father to another, they approached the door.

Knocking on the door Tony made their presence known, "Private Ellis, NCIS, we'd like to speak with you."

Before either one of them could react they heard shots fired, McGee grabbed Tony's arm pulling him off the porch, as they hit the ground Tim pulled out his gun firing shots back through the doorway once everything went silent, he turned to look at his partner for the first time noticing the blood pouring from under his right shoulder.

"Tony!" Pressing against the wound he heard Tony whimper, "You're gonna be alright man," He tried not to think about all the blood he could feel between his fingers. "You're gonna be alright, I promise."

It has always been said that your life flashes before your eyes when your faced with death, Tony saw laughter with his family, KJ sleeping with Jethro, making love to the man of his dreams; he could hear his sons small sleepy whiseper of "I love you daddy," and the soothing voice of his lover.

_"...When I'm droped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead, tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing that you said..."_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs answered his phone without a glance at the caller I.D. "Yeah, Gibbs," the palness that crossed his features was unmistakable as he listend to the news from the other end. "I'll be there in twenty McGee,"

Noticing the change in his father, TJ looked up at his father a million questions in his eyes. Gibbs quickly picked up his son, kissing his soft head and grabbing his book bag from behind the desk. "There was a shootout, Tony was hit in the left shoulder they have him in sugery now, we faded on them on the..." He couldn't finish, without fear of the tears in the corners of his eyes begining to fall.

Ziva met him in front of his desk and reached out her arms for TJ, "Let me bring him Gibbs, you don't need to worry about both of them right now."

"Ziver you're in no condition..."

Eyeing him carefully she picked up the paper clip from her desk and nugged him in the shoulder with it, "Do not finish that sentence, plus I could use the practice."

At that moment TJ decided to make his decision known, "Zeeeeee"

Gibbs gave her a look that expressed every ounce of thanks he had in him, he kissed them both on the head (not caring who saw) and ran twoards the exit, "Can you bring Abby with you? I'll call Ducky." Not needed to hear her confrimation he let the door slam behind him as he took off down the steps, this was no time for the elevator.

_"...I'll be you're crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest man of your life..."_

Special Agent Gibbs staired at the coffee cup in his hands, it was half full but right now he didn't have the energy to drink it; he felt McGee sit down next too him "Boss I just got off the phone with Ziva she's going to take TJ to get dinner then she will bring him by. She also said she has already picked up his overnight bag from Abby for him to spend the night at the house."

The older man nodded his thanks to his agent before pinching the bridge of his nose, he loved Tony more than life itself, but he sure knew exactly how to stress him out to no end and TJ didn't need to see either of his parent's like this. Hearing the opening of the surgical doors, he looked up to see his lifelong friend come out a knowing expression on his face.

Jethro crossed the room in three strides, "Ducky,"

"Jethro, Anthony is out out of surgery it went well, the bullet missed any arteries connected to the heart, though he will have extremly limited movement for quiet a while and several months of physical therapy, but it's nothing he can't overcome."

"But they lost him..."

"He did loose an excessive amount of blood which caused him to fade out before they could get him here, but much thanks to modern technology and blood transfusions our young lad will be just fine."

Thirty years seemed to dissapear from the Special Agent's features, "When can I see him?"

"They are moving him up, you should be able to see him in the next few minutes, but be advised Jethro, he will probably sleep for the rest of the night and much of tomorrow. They need him to stay as still as possible, that's the easiest way."

"I just need to see him Ducky,"

Patting his younger friend on the shoulder, Ducky walked twoards the rest of the group to deliever the new information.

_"...I'll be you're crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide..."_

He stood outside the door to Tony's hospital room, he pushed the door open quietly; no matte how many times he saw Tony in the hospital it broke his heart every time.

He dodged the hookups running from his partner to the machines at his bedside to easily run his hands through his hair, easily tapping him on the back of the head "You're going to be the death of me Tony,"

He held Tony's hand as he settled into the chair next to the bed; he would spend the night next to his husband even if it was in a hospital chair, his son was happy and sleeping safely with his aunt, and tomorrow he gets to do it all over again, despite the circumstances couldn't help the small smile on his lips.

A soft sound inturupted his thoughts, _"..I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of you're life..." _he pulled out Tony's phone the nurse had handed him earlier and the smirk from a few minutes ago quickly become a full fledged grin, the screen showed their family portrait from last month, the time 12:00 A.M. and the notification simply read 'Happy Anniversery Jethro' oh yeah, he was one lucky man.

**Well, there you have it, a little Tibbs family love for us all. Reviews are love for me! **


End file.
